


Three Years Later

by bluelionbestlion (onthewingsofwar)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Galra Keith (Voltron), M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 15:08:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8494663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onthewingsofwar/pseuds/bluelionbestlion
Summary: There weren’t supposed to be any living Galrans on this base, so of course Lance runs into one.





	

**Author's Note:**

> First VLD fic! I haven't written anything in a while, so I would love feedback on my characterization/pacing. I'm also taking prompts on tumblr (same name) if anyone is interested.
> 
> I hope you guys like this! :)

Lance bit back a curse as he was slammed into the wall, his arms pinned behind his back. He wriggled, trying to break free so he could activate his bayard. The Galran grunted and adjusted his grip, immobilizing Lance.

The other Paladins had to be close. If he screamed loud enough, they would probably find him. As if reading his mind, the Galran quickly shoved a hand over his mouth.

“Be  _ quiet, _ ” the soldier hissed into his ear.

Lance retaliated by biting down as hard as he could. The Galran made a choked noise of pain but refused to move.

He was about to bite again, but he was shoved harder against the wall. The soldier’s entire body tensed. “Don’t. Move,” the words were barely audible over the rapid beating of his heart.

He held his breath he heard the footsteps approach. That was a  _ lot _ of sentries.

The Galran kept him pinned for a moment after the footsteps faded before deeming it safe enough to move. Lance immediately whirled, bringing his rifle up. A Paladin of Voltron could never be too careful, even if this soldier seemed to be helping him.

The Galran (who was really short? Did Zarkon have child soldiers? Just when you thought he couldn’t get any worse) huffed and raised his hands. “If I wanted you caught, I would have left you to the sentries.”

Lance lowered his gun a touch. That was true. Still. “Why are you betraying Zarkon? You’ll be killed or thrown into the Arena if anyone finds out.”

A snort. “And if he’s not stopped, millions will die. Saving my own life doesn’t even come close to comparing.” He paused for a tick, tilting his head, then grabbed Lance’s wrist.

“Hey – ”

“The other Paladins have gotten off the base; you have to get back to your lion  _ now _ .” The Galran dragged him through the halls at a breakneck pace that Lance struggled to match even with his larger strides.

They had just reached the room where Blue was waiting when Pidge’s voice came through the comm. “Lance, the bombs are all set. Are you off the base yet?”

“Almost,” he panted, hands braced on his knees. “Give me a minute.”

“Hurry. They’re charging the ion cannon.”

“Got it.” He turned to the soldier. “We have to go.”

“Wha –  _ we? _ ”

“Obviously.” He rolled his eyes. “Pidge is going to blow up this base. I can’t leave you here to die after you helped me.”

He frowned. “It’s fine. The escape pods are in the next room over – “

“They’re in here!”

Lance took a startled step back towards where Blue was waiting. The sentries rounded the corner and opened fire. He yelped, instinctively bringing his shield up. “Come on!”

“Go! I’ll be fine!” The Galra fired a few shots at the robots before ducking behind a crate again with a frown.

“No, I won’t –”

“Lance!  _ Go! _ ”

Lance froze because how the fuck did this random Galra know his name? No, not important right now. He gritted his teeth. Shield down, he darted forward. The soldier was unceremoniously slung over his shoulder. He sprinted for his lion, silently thanking Allura for the killer training sessions as he carried him. Blue’s force field dropped. He had just gotten a foot into her mouth when a sentry landed a lucky shot.

“Fuck!” He fell, tumbling down with the soldier in a tangle of limbs, his leg throbbing. “Sorry, dude.” He pushed himself up and limped his way over to the controls, steering Blue out of the stupid base.  _ Pidge better have gotten the info she needed. _ Oh. Right. “Pidge, I’m clear.”

“Finally.”

“Ignoring that.” He switched Blue to autopilot before removing his helmet and turning to the Galran still sprawled on the floor. “You good?”

“ _ No, _ ” he moaned, an arm flung over his face. “I’ve been kidnapped!”

“Relax. I was just saving you from getting blown up.”

“I can’t go to the Castle! I’m Galran!”

“Dude. Chill.” He lowered himself to the floor and scooted over. Wow, did his leg hurt. Stupid robot. “The other Paladins are cool. They’re not going to do anything to you after you helped me.” He paused. “Well, Shiro might freak out a little, but he’ll be fine. And then we can drop you off at the closest friendly planet.”

“You don’t under – You’re bleeding.”

The soldier was suddenly crowding into his space, trying to see where Lance was wounded. “It’s fine. Nothing a little time in a cryopod can’t fix.” He laughed nervously, shuffling back a little.

The Galran  _ drooped _ , hastily putting space between them. “S-sorry, I didn’t even think –”

Lance cut him off by grabbing his arm. “It’s fine. I was just startled. You didn’t get hurt, did you?”

“No,” he shook his head. “Not sure how long that’ll last once we get to the Castle, though.”

“Oh shush. I already told you they would be fine. It might be better if you took off your helmet, though.”

The soldier visibly tensed. “I’m … not sure if that’s a great idea.”

“So you’re gonna wear the helmet constantly for however long it takes us to find somewhere safe to leave you?” He snorted. “I know almost nothing about Galra, so I probably won’t even notice if you’re horribly ugly or disfigured or something.”

The soldier sprang to his feet, pacing the short length of the cockpit, muttering to himself angrily. He finally stopped facing away from Lance. “Okay. Promise you won’t freak out?”

“Uh, yeah?”

The Galran took a deep breath, slowly lifting the helmet and shaking out his hair. Lance frowned because that hair looked fami –

The soldier turned, bottom lip clenched between his teeth, and Lance’s jaw dropped. After a couple of painful minutes of wide eyed staring and award silence, the Gal – no,  _ Keith _ , spoke up. “Uh,” he looking down at the floor, fiddling with the edge of his sleeve. “Hi, Lance.” He winced at his own lame greeting, ears flattening against his head.

Lance didn’t even acknowledge the greeting, instead flinging himself to his feet (despite the protests of his injured thigh) and lunging at Keith.

Keith made a strange squawking sound as Lance pulled him into a tight hug, but he only hesitated for a second before returning it.

“I can’t believe it’s you.” He was sobbing and making a mess of his face and Keith’s armor, but he honestly didn’t care. “Everyone’s going to be so happy to see you.”

“Yeah?”

Lance pulled back a little so he could meet Keith’s eyes. He still looked a little worried, but he was smiling now. Something that sounded suspiciously like a purr rumbled in his chest.

Lance grinned. “Of course!” And then smacked him gently(ish) on the arm.

“Ow! What was that for?”

“What was tha – I am so  _ unbelievably _ pissed at you, Kogane!”

“But? You just said? You were happy??” Keith honestly looked so bewildered by this turn of events that Lance couldn’t hold back a laugh.

“I  _ am _ thrilled to see you again. But who wouldn’t be angry? You ate all of my cereal and faked your death for three years!”


End file.
